Lighting: Battles in the Sky
by Kitar
Summary: *One Shot* Bra's grandson, is afraid of thunderstorms. So, she tells him a story to help him get to sleep. Poor Vegeta... will his daughter's story seal his doom? Yes, I am insane, any ways R/R Please ^_^


Ok, this might not be my best idea, but I couldn't resist. I thought of this last night while I was watching a thunderstorm. One of those really loud ones with lots of lightning. Any ways here I go....   
*****************************************************************   
**_(Ok, this isn't new... just a little revamped, I noticed I said the word "only" in the last two paragraphs like 4 times >.* so I decided to fix it. ^_^* And I was missing about 20-25 commas... >.* gomen, Please, tell me if anything else is repetitive, or messed up, ok?)_**

Lighting: "Battles in the Sky"   
**Story By:** Kitar 

A small boy, about twelve years old, curled up in a windowsill, with a worn-out looking teddy bear, and watched the lightning in the distance. As the lightning lit the sky he strained his eyes searching... 

What was he searching for? Thunder crashed, and a lighting bolt lit the sky again. As he watched he remembered a story his grandmother had told him long ago..... 

***Flashback*** 

It was around four in the morning, and the boy was about seven years old. Thunder crashed loudly, causing the glass in the windows to rattle. He hid under the thick blankets on his bed, whimpering. He wanted to cry, but refused to let himself be that weak. Lightning struck a nearby tree, splitting it in half, and he let out a startled yelp. 

Bra made her way down the long hallway through the darkness. She tried to hurry because she knew of her grandson's fear of storms. She reached his room, turned the doorknob, and walked in slowly. Bra carefully scanned the room for her grandson, then spotted a trembling lump on the bed. 

She sat down next to the lump "Vegeta, honey are you ok"? 

The lump moved a little bit before letting out a muffled response of "Yes I'm fine, the Prince of all Saiyans fears nothing!" 

Bra rolled her eyes, her grandson acted just like her father, not to mention how much he looked like him. She pulled the covers down, reveling a tiny boy with hair like black flames. He stared up at his grandmother. She looked almost exactly like his mother, and his great grandmother looked the same as well. 

Her kind blue eyes looked down at his tiny form. "Vegeta I'm going to tell you a story, a story about storms, and why there is lighting" 

His eyes grew big, "you really know why there is lighting?" 

She smiled at him, "Yes, now come over here, and I'll tell you the story." Vegeta obediently crawled onto his grandma's lap. She pulled an old teddy bear out of her pocket, and held it out to him. Vegeta looked at the bear like it was going to bite him, but took it any ways, eager to get on with the story. 

Bra waited for him get comfortable, then began the story... 

***Storytime*** 

A long time ago, there were two Saiyans, One was named Vegeta, he was your great grandfather, and the other was called Kakarot, or Goku by his friends. The two saiyans fought constantly, most of which was Vegeta's doing, but after the Grand Tour (DBGT) Goku disappeared leaving Vegeta behind. With his arch rival gone, he lost the will to fight, and began to see no point in training. Until the day Kakarot contacted him mentally. 

"Hey Vegeta, how's it going? What have you been doing all these years?" 

"KAKAROT? What the HELL are you doing in my head? Get out of their RIGHT NOW!!!" Vegeta's face turned red with rage as continued screaming insults about Kakarot. 

Goku waited until the volume of the insults became a low muttering. He knew it was just Vegeta's way of saying he missed him, although Vegeta would never admit it, "Vegeta, the reason I'm here is to ask you a question." 

Vegeta stopped muttering insults, "I'm listening Kakarot, so spit it out. I have better things to do, then sit around listening to you all day." Vegeta waited a few seconds longer..... "KAKAROT!!! Hurry up and ask your stupid question, so you can leave me alone!!!" 

"Ok Vegeta, here it goes.. I've been promoted to head storm manager of planet Earth. Dende says I'm suppose to cause the thunder and lighting in the storms...." Goku continued babbling for another thirty minutes until Vegeta was about ready to kill him. 

When he finally stopped Vegeta exploded "WHAT THE HELL DOES ANY OF THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME!!!! Tell me Kakarot NOW!!!" 

"Well Vegeta, I was wondering if you wanted to help me with my new job... Basically, if we were to spar in the rain it would cause the thunder, and lighting, but Dende said we'd have to were these really odd looking uniforms..." 

Forty-five minutes of senseless babbling later..... Vegeta was desperately trying to keep his rage under control "OK!!!, so you want me to spar with you every time it rains? Is that ALL Kakarot?" Vegeta ground his teeth thinking of all the ways he could kill Kakarot. 

"Yeah.... that's all, except for the uniforms.... Come to Kami's lookout, I'll meet you there bye!" 

Vegeta pushed off the ground, and headed for Kami's lookout leaving a glowing ki trail fading behind him. He landed a few minutes later glanced around, and saw Goku was talking with Dende. Goku waved to him, and jogged over. 

"Ok Kakarot I'm here so when do we spar?" 

"Well we spar when Dende tells us too, but..... I did mention the uniforms didn't I?" Goku scratched the back of his head trying to remember if he told him or not. 

"Yes, you told me, so where are they?" Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently causing a small dent in the stone floor. 

Dende glanced nervously at Goku, he wasn't sure Vegeta was the best choice for this job... "Goku, Vegeta, follow me." Dende walked briskly towards a small room with a closet. He opened the closet and pulled out two matching uniforms. 

Vegeta took one look at the "uniforms" and his jaw dropped, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!! Those uniforms are RIDICULOUS!!!!! They don't even deserve to be called uniforms, what do you think I am, a circus FREAK?" 

The "uniforms" much to Vegeta's horror were long-sleeved black spandex shirts, and pants with a skirt that was covered in shapes like stars, and a choker necklace shaped like a lightning bolt. 

Vegeta continued starring blankly at the "uniforms" for another ten minutes before he said something. "Ok namek... Why EXACTLY do we have to wear these?" 

Dende looked around, not daring to make eye contact with Vegeta. "Well, you see these uniforms have been used for centuries the black makes you blend in and the star shapes are also camouflage." 

"That doesn't explain the necklace NAMEK, and why are the "uniforms" so... so.... FEMININE?" 

"Well, the necklace drops your ki, and makes you unable to cause any major damage to the earth such as..... blowing it up, destroying cities, etc. Although, the occasional ki blast will still strike the earth at random. The uniforms are feminine because, originally they were made, and worn by females. I wouldn't worry to much about being seen in them though, because the main reason they were made was for camouflage." 

"Well, why don't you make NEW uniforms, had that ever occurred to you?" 

"Actually... yes, it did, but these were made so long ago no one remembers how the indestructible, one size fits all fabric was made. So, Vegeta, its either wear this, or never spar with Kakarot again." 

Vegeta took a deep breath, mentally kicked himself, and finally gave in. "All right I'll do it." 

So, from that day on all lightning and thunder was made by the battling Saiyans high in the clouds, and if you look hard enough, and listen closely you might heard Vegeta's cursing, or see the embarrassing uniform on the proud Saiyan Prince. 

***The End*** 

Bra looked at Vegeta sleeping peacefully in her arms as the sun light began streaming though the window. She laid him down on his bed, and walked back to her room through the now dimly lit hallway. She could still hear the roll of thunder in the distance, and see the occasional lightning flash. 

***End Flashback*** 

The lightning flashed again, and the boy pressed his face against the window straining to see the figures battling in the sky. He finally gave up, and laid down waiting out the storm. The rain slowed down to a gentle drizzle then stopped completely. Shortly after he heard the front door open. He ran out of his room to greet the visitor, finding is was, Great Grandpa Vegeta. He looked over his great grandfather, with wide eyes, then abruptly broke out laughing. 

Vegeta couldn't figure out what was so funny until he looked down. "NO!!!!! I forgot to change!!!!" He ran all over the house screaming about embarrassing the entire saiyan race until *FLASH* Stopping dead in his tracks, he glanced up to find Bra holding a camera wearing a smirk that rivaled his own. 

*****************************************************************   
Well, there you have it. Yeah, I'm insane I know... Please review, and nobody hurt me for being mean to Vegeta PLEASE >.   
Characters are © Akira Toriyama (aka: Not Me)


End file.
